


The shark prince's prey

by DocAndMharti



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Big dicked Link, Bigger dicked Sidon, F/M, Impossibly huge dicks, M/M, Sorta non-con but not exactly quite, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocAndMharti/pseuds/DocAndMharti
Summary: Link decides to pay a visit to Sidon, but walks in on something unexpected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its character.

When Link arrived to Zora’s Domain, the first thing he heard was a loud woman’s scream. He was going to pay a surprise visit to Sidon, but this took priority. What the Hylian didn’t understand, though, was why nobody seemed to be doing anything. The Zoras were just going on with their lives as if nothing was actually happening. After running to a guard and asking to know more, link received an annoyed look, as if it was something so obvious that it wasn’t even worth asking about.

“Oh, right, you’re new here. It’s probably just one of prince Sidon's preys.”

Link was shocked. He never expected the Zoras to be vegetarian or anything, but he surely wasn’t ready to know they ate people.

 

As he rushed to Sidon’s quarters the screams kept getting louder and louder, but the Hylian couldn’t certainly be prepared for what he saw as he opened the doors to the prince’s chamber.

“Link! I wasn’t expecting to see you this soon! Come in!”

Sidon’s voice was as jovial as ever. He had that usual admiration in his tone that always made the boy blush, and was sporting his signature, wide smile. The prince was laying on some sort of Zora bed with his back against  a wall. On his lap there was a Gerudo woman, completely naked, with her back to the Hylian. She was obviously the source of all the screaming. Link’s eyes widened in surprise, and then in embarrassment, as he realised what he had walked into. The Zora, however, didn’t seem to be bothered at all, maintaining his aura of open-heartedness and complete admiration for the Hylian.

“I can’t wait to catch up, it’s been so long!” Sidon exclaimed, muffling the girl with his hand so her screams wouldn’t get in the way. “Do you want to join us? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, and I certainly don’t.”

As the Gerudo kept screaming at the top of her lungs, Link took a better look at the situation. He’d never been attracted to other men, but in that moment he couldn’t help but admiring the girl, and wondering how it would feel to be in her position.

Finally, the boy replied, his face steaming red:

“I… I don’think there’d be enough space for me…”

 

When he was little, Link used to spend most of his time at the ranch’s stables, and one time he spent a whole afternoon wondering how the mares were able to take in the full size of a stallion’s member. In the end he figured out it was just a matter of biology and anatomy, but the thought of what would happen if, say, a Hylian woman tried to do the same never completely left his mind. Well, that was the situation the Gerudo had found herself in, except Sidon’s hard meat seemed even bigger than a stallion’s.

The prince was about twice as tall as Link, but, even though the boy had always considered himself to be quite gifted, their manhoods’ proportions were definitely different.

It was surely bigger than Link’s forearm, both in length and girth, but comparing it “just” to a forearm would’ve made it seem small, the boy thought as he was slowly gathering the confidence he needed to reach Sidon.

“Don’t worry, she has another hole, you know? Get on my lap and have some fun with her, come on!” Said the prince with a huge smile.

As Link got closer, he noticed the Gerudo looked like she was in a trance. Her eyes seemed permanently rolled over, her panting was heavy, her mouth constantly open, saliva dripping all over her chest. She would’ve looked unconscious, if not for her screams. The Zora was obviously used to it, but Link had to cover his ears, at first. She was shouting undecipherable words in her language, even though Link managed to recognise a few from his time in the desert, such as “huge”, “split”, “monster”, and “goddess”. No doubt she was in excruciating pain, but she also seemed to be really enjoying her ride. While Sidon was busy caressing her smooth, soft chest and nibbling on her neck, Link took off his clothes and managed to climb on the Zora’s lap.

The Gerudo’s back was as gorgeous as it could get: smooth as silk, with a scent of desert lavender, and of that light brown tone the Hylian had fallen in love with since that night he shared the bed with Chief Riju. However, even as the boy was softly loosening up her hole with his tongue and spreading her perfect cheeks with his hands, he couldn't stop thinking about how wide Sidon was spreading her other hole.

***

The Zora slowed down, and, as he noticed Link was getting comfortable inside of the girl, started adjusting to the Hylian’s pace. Watching from above her shoulders, Sidon couldn’t help but smile in admiration for the young warrior. His face, still a bit red, had a very focused expression, as if he were trying to figure something out.

The prince smiled. Even on an occasion as happy as this, the boy’s mind was still busy. Maybe he just needed a little help.

“Let me help you catch up, Link!” The Zora said, looking the Hylian in the eyes.

As the boy opened his mouth to ask something, Sidon grabbed him from behind and started guiding his movements, accelerating his thrusts and lifting him as he lifted the Gerudo.

Link was going to love it, he thought.

***

As the Hylian was going to ask what he meant by “help you catch up”, he felt the prince’s large hands behind him, and, as he was moving at his friend’s mercy, he started reaching his climax. Then, he felt something new.

“Sidon… What…” He murmured, feeling something on his back. It was big, hot, and heavy.

Suddenly, Link realised what it was.

One night, about a hundred years prior, while he was in a tavern exchanging stories with some patrons, one of them, out of the blue, said:

“I saw a Zora take a piss, once. Did you know they have two cocks?”

How hadn’t he noticed it before? The sudden realisation made the boy’s cheeks instantly turn red again. Something just as big and magnificent as the member that was turning the girl insane was now resting on his back. As the thought hit him, Link lost his self-control and came inside the Gerudo. He was usually quite proud of his loads, but that particular one was astounding even for him, and as his semen started dripping from the Gerudo's hole, he heard Sidon emitting a loud moan. Almost as if he’d read his mind, the prince began unloading his juice inside the woman. The load was so massive that she couldn’t contain it, and in a matter of seconds the Zora’s legs were completely covered with it, as the same happened to Link. The prince's other member immediately started doing the same, spurting load after load on the Hylian’s back.

A few moments later, the Gerudo was completely passed out, Link was covered in Sidon’s juice from the shoulders down, and Sidon was resting in a puddle of his and Link’s semen.

“Oh, my” started the prince looking at their soaked bodies “We made quite the mess here, didn’t we? What do you say we both take a nice hot bath? I think we need it.”

Link pointed at the Gerudo:

“What about her?”

“Don’t worry, she’ll need a few days to recover, but she’ll be fine. Let’s go, come on!”

With a smile, the Zora stood up, looking even taller and bigger than usual.

As the two were walking to the hot springs of Zora’s Domain, the Hylian kept throwing quick glances at his friend, reflecting on the new experience. At the same time, Sidon was looking at him with his usual smile, thinking about the future.

 

Link didn’t know it yet, but the shark prince had just found his new prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after their experience, Link and Sidon share some moments of intimacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second chapter. This is more for buildup than anything, I felt the two needed to breathe a bit.
> 
> Also, it's really more of a POV chapter than the previous one.

“She was gorgeous, was she not?”

Link could barely pay attention to what Sidon was saying, he was too busy washing the thick coat of semen from his body. Earlier, the prince mentioned the mess “they”made, but it was clearly the work of one. It was literally everywhere on Link’s body, and he was having a hard time getting rid of it.

Wait, did Sidon just call him gorgeous?

No, he was obviously talking about the girl.

“Link, my friend, you’re blushing. Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you do that?”

Well, this is new , the Hylian thought, as he started frantically cleaning his skin.

They were resting in a pool of crystal-clear, hot water, but the comfort of the steamy bath wasn’t enough to relax the boy. The memory of what happened earlier that day was making him feel even weirder than before.

This wasn’t like him. He never had any problems dealing with girls. Almost every woman in Gerudo Town had found out he was a man in the most pleasurable way possible, and every single one of them thought she was the only one in the village to know about him. He’d also never been scared of competitors. Once he'd set his sight on a girl, she was his, and his only. He never was much for sharing. But Sidon was different. The prince was no rival, and definitely no girl. He was one of Link’s closest friends in his new life after the resurrection, and he admired the Hylian like no one else. Why, then, was Link feeling so… Vulnerable?

“Yes.” He finally replied, slowly submerging his head into the hot water.

“Just 'yes’? She was probably the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. Once she has recovered, you should make her yours. She won’t be back for me anytime soon, that is for sure.”

What was that? Was Sidon’s positive attitude showing some cracks? Why was he complaining? Most men would have killed to be like him, but what was the downside? It was time for Link to test the waters.

“What’s wrong? She looked like she was enjoying herself.” He asked cautiously.

“Don’t misunderstand me, my friend. Lying with a woman such as her is always a great joy on my side, but her pain usually outweighs her pleasure. What is more, the days of recovery that are required afterwards, well…”

“What about other Zora women? Aren’t they… 'Made’ for somemeome like you?”

“Unfortunately, my Link, it appears I am a prodigy even within my race. I am more than proud of it, of course, but the negative side of things is that no one usually comes back.”

“I’d come back.”

Wait, what did he just say? Why did he say something like that? He just felt so vulnerable, and it was so, so natural to reply that way.

A few moments of uninterrupted silence passed.

“...if… If I were a girl, that is… Of course…”

“Of course!” Replied the Zora, following his exclamation with a long laugh.

 

***

 

When Sidon said that no one usually came back he was, of course, lying. No matter the pain, no matter the long days of recovery, everyone always came back craving for more. Link, however, did not need to know that. He already appeared to be distressed, and the prince had no intention of making the boy more uncomfortable and unwilling to talk. He clearly appreciated the subject and enjoyed conversation, and his last slip was indeed revealing.

Sidon looked at his most treasured friend, and couldn’t help but admire him. Other than his mind and spirit, his body was perfection. The prince had of course seen the anatomy of other Hylians before, but Link’s was so innocent and so strong in appearance that he seemed to have the highest physical form any Hylian could hope for. His face, with his blue eyes, was so soft yet so strong. His hands were made to hold a sword and to caress a lover. His chest, so flat and slightly muscular, was something to be kissed. His legs were so athletic yet childlike. And his flaccid member was so long and thick to make most men feel like children. No doubt it put all Hylians to shame, just as the whole Domain envied its prince. Or maybe it was just an illusion, and the boy was so magnificent simply because Sidon wanted him to be that way.

Either way, he was utter perfection. He was utter perfection, and the Zora was honoured to be his close friend, but from that moment, “close friend” wasn’t enough anymore.

“S-Sidon? Why are you looking at me like that?”

What? Did he lose control for a moment? Did he get lost in those blue eyes? Those deep, magnificent, blue eyes?

 

***

 

Link had to end it. He had to find a way.

He didn’t know how to feel about the situation, it was too confusing. What he knew was that Sidon was looking at him showing the sweetest smile he’d ever seen, and that he wanted to smile back and get closer to him.

Why was it happening? It was usually the other way around, he had always been the one in control. Maybe it had all been a mistake, to do things that harshly. Maybe they just needed to take things slow, and to talk about their common experience as time passed, and not right after.

As he was having those thoughts, Link couldn’t help but staring at Sidon’s sweet smile.

 

  
One week passed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon get the courage to finally do what they both know will happen.

One week after Link’s arrival to the Domain, things between him and Sidon hadn’t gone back to normal, but they were certainly starting to settle. They spent time together, fighting monsters, going on adventures, and enjoying feasts, but there still was a great amount of tension between the two. They couldn’t stop glancing at each other, but while Link’s glances showed curiosity and some degree of embarrassment, the ones by Sidon were looking more confident day after day. It also seemed to the Hylian that those peeks the prince was blatantly taking were somehow showing his… hunger. Whenever the boy felt his friend was distracted, he just had to look at him to see he wasn’t even trying to hide his hunger and lust anymore. Unless the boy snapped the prince out of it, the prince would keep studying his body. He’d stare into his eyes, then proceed to his lips, his neck, his shoulder, his chest, and so on, until he’d stared at his ass biting his lips for a solid minute. While that would be going on, Link’s attention would be caught by Sidon’s growing bulge, until the situation would remind him of the previous week’s awkwardness. What was worse than that, however, was that the boy was familiar with the situation: it was the same behaviour he himself had when his attention was focused on some particularly attractive women, and he knew through experience that it wouldn’t end until he’d pinned said women on any flat surface and made them scream with pleasure for hours.

It looked, however, like the Hylian had forgot about his past behaviour, as he thought that maybe, if he gave in to Sidon’s mood just a little, he could talk him out of it and, maybe, avoid getting savagely impaled by the big, strong, magnificent Zora. If he’d been paying attention throughout his life, he’d have known that such an approach would only increase the prince’s lust, but maybe his subconscious was working against him to make him commit that mistake.

 

That night, the young Hylian decided to proceed with his idea. 

The prince was relaxing, admiring the red evening sky from the top of the Domain, but the boy immediately caught his attention.

“Sidon, I… I wanted to ask you something. With that woman, the Gerudo, how could you… I mean, it didn’t seem…”

“Anatomically possible?” The Zora asked with a wide grin.

“Yes.”

“That’s because it isn’t, my friend. I’ve had some special potions made specifically for me, to help with my 'little problem’. They make the body much more accommodating than it should have the right to be.”

Link just kept quiet and listened, as the prince went on.

“If I recall correctly, the original recipe was used by ancient Zora warriors to survive in extreme conditions. That’s probably why they also keep whoever drinks one from passing out in the first few minutes. You know, that’s also been quite the problem, in the past.”

As he said that, Link could clearly see Sidon’s face displaying a curious mix of pride and embarrassment. This anomaly, however, didn’t last long, as the prince’s face went back to its usual, wide grin.

“Do you want to try one? I’ve been told the taste is excellent.”

Link wasn’t thinking straight anymore. Lost in the Zora’s smile, he just uttered a “I’d love to”, while trying to figure out what Sidon had asked him.

“Excellent! I keep them in my bedroom. Follow me, my b… friend!”

As the prince grabbed the boy’s hand and started walking, Link was still immersed in his thoughts. He didn't notice Sidon almost calling him “my beautiful Hylian”.

 

As soon as the two reached the royal quarters, the Zora grabbed a small flask from a shelf and handed it to the boy, who immediately opened it. The smell was sweet as honey, and with the first sip of the viscous, transparent liquid Link found out how sugary it actually tasted. It almost made him sick,but he kept drinking. A few sips later, the sweetness had stopped bothering him, and within a few moments the flask was empty.

“Sidon, I don’t feel right…”

His legs weren’t working. His knees were shaking, and he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment.

“That is just a side effect. Don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon. Why don’t you lay on my bed for a minute? Here, let me help you.”

Without even waiting for an answer, the prince caught Link as he was falling to the ground and raised him to his chest.

“Oh my, this is not good...” The Zora said, with a worried tone that had lost all of its previous cockiness. “Your forehead’s burning, this was not supposed to happen. Could it be because the potion was intended for women?”

As Sidon helped Link to settle on the bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about how stupid he’d been not to check if unintended consequences such as that could happen. The Hylian, almost sensing his thoughts, tried to make him feel a little better by keeping his mind busy:

“Does everyone have to go through this before you can fuck them?”

The Zora stopped. Link had never been so blunt before.

“Usually not, but even if that were the case, it would still be worth it.” He replied, with an embarrassed chuckle.

“I bet. I’d love to know how it feels.”

“No one wants it more than me, my Link, but you’re in no condition for that.” Sidon replied with a whisper in the boy’s ear.

The Hylian turned towards the Zora and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“But I feel better, now. And I know I want it, so why fight it?”

The prince checked the boy’s forehead. The fever was gone as fast as it had come. Maybe Link was actually feeling better. Maybe the potion just needed some time to work properly.

Regaining his confidence in the fraction of a second, Sidon laid down on the bed, held Link’s head with his hands, and returned a long kiss, his mind once again lost in hunger.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon finally give in to their feelings.

Link was scared. He was definitely not ready for what was waiting for him, but he wanted it so much it didn’t really matter how scared he was.

That first kiss with Sidon had been intense. As careless as the prince was being, he was still trying not to hurt the Hylian with his sharp teeth. It seemed like an eternity had passed, but eventually the Zora stopped focusing on Link’s mouth and started kissing his neck, while his hands were caressing the boy’s chest. Link had never felt like that before, like he could simply let the magnificent Zora do whatever he wanted. He didn’t need to be in control, he didn’t need to dominate him, he could just enjoy himself and become prey of the prince’s expert hands.

“Sidon, this is incredible…”

As he said that, he felt the Zora biting his neck a tiny bit. He felt a small droplet of blood coming out of the cut, and he felt the prince’s tongue slowly licking it, then going up his neck, to his ear.

“And the best part hasn’t even started yet” Sidon whispered.

The prince was laying on the boy, and Link could feel the Zora’s weight all over him. Suddenly, he felt something else on his chest; something heavy, big, and warm. From his crotch, it easily reached the boy’s neck. Actually, THEY easily reached the boy’s neck. Link’s first thought was that one hand wouldn't have been enough to handle those huge things, and not even two hands would’ve done the trick. He might as well hug them, he thought to himself. And, while Sidon was contorted in an improbable position so as to have the full length of his members on the Hylian’s chest and keep kissing him, he did exactly that.

“That potion must perform some very powerful magic” he murmured while Sidon had started moving a bit to lubricate the boy’s body. “Otherwise you’ll kill me, with these cocks.”

“Don’t worry, my most wonderful Link. I’ll fit, one way or another.” The shark replied, looking the Hylian in the eyes with impatience and lust. And, after a few seconds of silence, he added:

“Well, there’s no point in delaying the inevitable, is there?”

 

As the Zora stood up, Link felt incredibly cold for a moment, just enough to make him think about what was going to happen. After less than a couple of seconds, however, came the feeling of something big and hot rubbing on his cheeks. His sphincter suddenly clenched. Raising his head, he saw Sidon looking at him with an evil grin on his face. The Zora was slowly circling the boy’s hole with the top of his massive member, and as soon as Link tried to relax his body, the prince pulled his cock away and started repeating the process with the second one. Link was clutching the bed sheets.

Sidon kept teasing the Hylian for two solid minutes, and the boy, in return, seemed to only get more nervous every time he felt one of the big heads on his body.

The prince then took his uppermost member and held it against his own chest, leaving the second one to dangle between his legs. Moving closer to Link, he placed that second cock at the entrance of the boy’s ass, and with his free hand he pinned his shoulder to the bed, making him unable to move.

“I hope you’re ready.” He whispered. “There’s no turning back, now.”

Link was scared. He felt Sidon’s huge girth lightly pressing against his hole, and he could see the prince holding his other member to his chest, as if he was making sure he knew what was coming. He could move his arms, but it was useless against the Zora’s strength. His legs were useless and still weak. He could move his head, but everything else was blocked by the strong arm that pinned him down. He’d never been so afraid in his whole life, not even while facing the Calamity. He didn’t want it anymore.

“Si-… Sidon, I changed my mind. I… I’m not sure this was such a goo-”

The prince harshly interrupted him, and with the widest grin he’d ever made, replied:

“Did you even hear what I just said?”

And pushed with the strength of a Zora warrior.

 

The pain was unbearable. Link felt as if he was passing out from it, but in reality he just wished that were the case. Not only did he maintain consciousness: he felt every single inch entering his body. His hole had been stretched so hard that his organs would’ve just fell off, weren’t for the massive plug occupying all that space. The boy didn’t know how it was supposed to work, but he felt the huge pole entering him, crushing his insides in an unnatural way. He let out such a powerful scream that every bird in the Domain suddenly flew off.

Link looked at Sidon, and with a horrified expression discovered how much of the massive member was inside of him.

Sidon laughed.

“Well, the tip is in. Get ready for the painful part!”

 

The feeling was horrible. To the young Hylian it was as if with every inch his organs were scraped by sandpaper, and he was completely unable to stop it. He wanted, no, he tried to tell Sidon to pull that savage beast out and to never put it back, but all that came out of his mouth was an indistinguishable cluster of vowels and an unnatural amount of saliva. Even as the Zora kept going on, slowly and carefully, the feeling was that of something violent ramming Link’s insides with more and more fury.

Then, for just one moment, not more than half a second, the boy’s screams of agony turned into moans of pleasure. It was as if Sidon had pressed some button hidden deep inside of him, that had made all of the pain worth it, for that single instant of ecstasy.

Then the pleasure disappeared, and the pain came back, and it was even worse than before. Now Link was having troubles breathing, as if the prince’s massive member was crushing his lungs. He wanted Sidon to pull back, to reach that hidden button again, to give him more of that magnificent feeling, and without even realising it, he started screaming at the top of his lungs:

“More! More! More!”

Sidon chuckled:

“I’ve hit the right spot, eh? Usually at this point I’d pull out and leave you craving for more, until you’d come to me days later begging me to ravage your body again. But for you I’ll make an exception, my sweet, beautiful Hylian.”

Link, in the midst of his screams, didn’t hear all of what Sidon had said, but he understood the irony of the situation. What the prince had described was, after all, what he himself used to do to turn faithful, young Hylian wives into his slaves. One time, before the Calamity, the rancher’s daughter had been so desperate, she let him fuck her in front of her fiancé.

Now Link was receiving exactly that, but with such an affection that he didn’t feel used at all.

 

After a short time spent settling inside the boy, the Zora stopped. He hadn’t gone all the way in, but he felt it was enough, for a first time.

“Are you liking this?” He asked.

The Hylian was in too much pain to utter a word, but still he managed to furiously nod for about a second. He wanted more instants like the one before.

“Well,” Sidon continued, “holding this second 'cock’ in my hand is starting to feel uncomfortable. I hope you don't mind handling it for me.”

The prince blushed a bit while pronouncing the word “cock”. Not that link noticed that, of course. What he did notice was the massive cock slapping against his chest. The Zora had dropped it, and its weight against the boy’s body had cut his respiration for a few seconds. After his first gasp, Link frantically tried to get away from Sidon in order to breathe, but the prince’s grip on his shoulder was too strong. For around five seconds, the Hylian thought he was suffocating. After regaining control over his lungs and raising his face to look at Sidon, however, he saw the head of the enormous member, just a couple of inches from his eyes. His first thought was:

“This is way too big to fit in my mouth.”

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the massive meat and started massaging it, while carefully licking and kissing the head. Sidon’s cocks twitched, and the one inside of link hit that perfect spot again.

The boy could feel the huge monster on his chest pressing against his own member. It was soft enough to envelop the Hylian’s meat and to make him feel the difference in size. Link, for the first time in his life, felt tiny, and he loved it.

The combination of all those elements, the huge member inside of him hitting the right spot, the one on high chest he was kissing and tasting, the feeling of Sidon dwarfing him in every aspect, was too much for him to bear, and, with a loud moan, he came. Thick ropes of cum started spurting out of Link’s cock. One, two, three, five, eight, and maybe even more. His semen landed on his wet chest, on his golden hair, on the bed all around him, and also on Sidon’s gargantuan cock, on Sidon’s smooth chest, and on Sidon’s perfect, smiling face. The prince was surprised by the copious amount that hit him, and with a mixture of curiosity and pleasure licked and swallowed all that he could find.

“Your nectar is delicious, my wonderful Link!” He awkwardly exclaimed. “I’ll let you taste some of mine soon!”

 

Before he even ended the sentence, he started moving again, slowly pulling himself out of the boy, just to ram his member in again. This time, screams and moans came in equal quantity.

To Link, it was paradise. The pain was worse than the worst of wounds he’d ever suffered, but the pleasure made it all worth it.

After a few minutes of high-pitched noises, Sidon looked him in the eyes, his grin suddenly twisted in a way the boy had never seen before.

The Hylian, amidst countless profanities, couldn’t help but thinking:

“He makes such a funny face when he comes!”

The Zora emitted a loud moan, and his members repeatedly twitched before finally releasing such an amount of semen one could only call proportionate to the prince’s might. The first shot alone lasted almost five seconds, and caught Link by surprise. The boy’s face was immediately covered by so much of the sour juice that his head was impossible to see under the white, gooey mess. His open mouth was so full that it was again impossible for him to breathe, his body responding by repeatedly coughing. Grabbing Sidon’s massive cock with his hands, trying to point it away from his face, but the beast seemed to have a mind of its own, and it was impossible to tame. As it kept moving, it kept shooting, each new load bigger than the last, with semen ending up at the other side of the room, on the walls, and even on the ceiling and outside the door. At the same time, the member inside of Link was behaving like the one on the outside, filling every possible space there was. It was so much that after a few seconds a fountain of white sticky cum was oozing out of the boy’s ass and soaking him and the bed alike. The Hylian could swear it was as if gallons of semen were being stuffed into his stomach from the outside. He could even feel his belly engorging from the sheer volume of it, and he couldn’t decide if all that was in his imagination or not.

After enjoying the scene for about a minute, Sidon decided to intervene. He grabbed Link’s hands, letting his member fall back on his chest, and as the boy was gasping for air, he leaned on the white mess that was his face and kissed him. As the two shared a long, passionate kiss, the prince’s members slowly stopped shooting loads, the last ones covering Link’s and Sidon’s faces alike.

Carefully, the Zora started pulling his cock out of the Hylian’s tired body, releasing with it all of the semen that couldn’t fall out before.

“My beautiful, beautiful Link, with all my heart, thank you…” Sidon whispered in the boy’s ear, shortly before noticing he was unconscious, with just a faint smile on his face.

 

The prince stepped back and admired the situation. He’d surely have to get a new bed, and send a team of cleaners for the walls and ceiling. The screams must have had announced to the entire Domain that the hero of Hyrule now belonged to him, and him alone. After all, no Zora could even remotely compare to him.

Those thoughts usually filled him with pride and cockiness, but this time there was also a third feeling, something much more sweet and caring.

Walking outside the bedroom, he turned to a guard, who was obviously having an erection that was still dwarfed by the prince’s soft members dangling between his legs, and told him:

“Bring the Hylian to the infirmary. Oh, and make sure he’s treated well, he’ll probably need a week to get better. I’m heading to take a bath, now.”

  
Sidon had finally devoured his prey, but there was still much more fun to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, because it's the last one for The Shark Prince's Prey. Sorry for the long wait between posts, but hey, this one was twice the size of the others (pun intended).  
> I'll definitely write some more about this version of Link, probably a story about the hero's past adventures, and certainly other shark-related stuff.  
> Please, comment a lot and tell me what you think. It's the first time I try to write something in English, and I really want to get better!  
> Oh, and PM me if you're interested in some drawings and artists that inspired this specific work. I've set up a Tumblr so I can receive DMs if you're interested: DocAndMhartiAO3.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter of my attempt at writing something in English for the first time!
> 
> Comments, notes, and criticism are accepted and encouraged!


End file.
